Blue Rose
Light Cyan |mane = Ice Blue |coat = Pearl White |cutie mark = Feather duster |timezone = GMT |specialtalent = Cleaning, sewing, Maid work.|caption = Head maid in Snow's manor. Defensive of her sister.|talents = Cleaning spells, spellcraft.}} Background Born and raised in Prance. She is a very high class mare who loves to meet new ponies and make new friends. As a filly she was completely different to her Younger sister. She loved to make friends and meet fillies. She received a good education that has lead her to be a clever mare. Their parents Night and Elizabeth Star never sent her to the orphanage as she was thought to be an only child. When Snow came, they did not get on as Blue saw her younger sister as competition. So to stop the arguments they put the younger sister in a Canterlot orphanage. Blue was quite upset to see her younger sister go, even though they argued, they still had a love for each other. Education She received a high standard of education. Studying in one of the most prestigious schools in prance. She is quite gifted in Prench and the basics of Equestrian. Altough her Equestrian cannot extend too far beyond hello and a few more basic words. She has learned about spells and how to use them for defense. She is more proficient in spellcraft than her younger sister. However upon gaining her cutie mark. Everything changed. When she gained her cutie mark, her parents moved her schools. She was transferred to a school for mares which was driven towards helping mares gain skills like sewing and cleaning. Along with some basic spells. She excelled in Spells and sewing and cleaning, but she lacked in history and potions and nursing. She is still quite clever though. She has no understanding of the Princesses as she has only been in Equestria a few days. She knows more about the Prench royalty. However, she may not know about the royals in Equestria but she is not easily fooled. Earning her cutie mark Her cutie mark is a feather duster. She is a wonderful cleaner and can clean anything to a high standard. As such she used to work as a Maid in a Prench household. They were quite surprised as they never saw a cutie mark like her's. She does know proper cleaning techniques from her schooling. She is proud to be a maid and takes pride in doing maid chores. After all it is her special talent. Personality She is less shy than her younger sister. She loves to make friends and socialize with ponies. She is quite defensive of her sister as she loves her to the ends of the earth. She is a proud maid and is not afraid to express it. She loves the chores as they keep her occupied and they give her a sense of pride as she gets to clean. She is honest as they come. This is possibly her most notable trait. She will never lie to somepony as she is more honest than that. She is loyal to the very end. If she says she will stick by you. You had better believe she will not leave your side. All of her friends know that she will remain by your side, No matter what happens. When at work she is self motivated and keeps focused on the job in hand and never lets other ponies distract her. She does like to talk and be talked to. However she only speaks when spoken to. And aims to never overstep the mark between personal and business related matters. As a Filly, she learned Ballet (Like her sister). She still retains this knowledge throughout her Fillyhood. She has a few awards for this but she never displays them. She has a better knowledge of spells than her sister. In the coming times, she will be teaching her sister some of the more basic spells and a few advanced spells. She is quite blunt with maids. It comes from her being the Head maid. She does not like maids that answer her or her sister back, maids that have no understanding of the uniform policy, selfish or lazy maids and maids that have no understanding of what their job entails. She does like it when the maids respect her and her sister and understand they need help and allow her to help. Skills Cleaning- This is her most vital skill. She is a maid for her sister and loves helping out around her sister's manor. She loves cleaning the individual ornaments and the different awards that her sister has gained over the years. She works well with the maids and has wonderful communication with them as she is the Head maid for the manor. Although she can be quite blunt. Magic- She is more proficient in magic than her younger sister. She learned from the school. They are only used for her and her sisters defence and never used offensively as she is not a violent pony. Sewing- She is a wonderful seamstress and can do basic stitching and sewing. Its not without its faults however, she can and does make mistakes, accidently of course. Ballet- She is a Ballerina (Of sorts) she does ballet as a form of expression of her emotions though the use of grace and elegance. It also is a way of keeping herself fit and healthy. Family Blue has a rather small family. She has ponies who are family (Like Snow and Low.) She does not see anypony as family who are outside of her family. Name: Elizabeth Star Relation: Mother Elizabeth is Snow and Blue's mother. She has taken care of Blue since she was a filly. She left when Blue was sent to the all mare's school in Prance. She is still aware that their parents are in Canterlot. But she does not know where. Name: Night Star Relation: Father Night is Snow and Blue's mother. He has taken care of Blue since she was a filly. He left when Blue was sent to the all mare's school in Prance. She is still aware that their parents are in Canterlot. But she does not know where. Name: Snow Star Relation: Biological sister She loves her with all her heart and was honored when she found her younger sister after 18 years. She lives with her sister in her manor and works as the Head maid in her sisters manor. She considers it a huge honor to be working and living with her sister in her manor. She is by far her closest friend and the only pony she trusts with anything. Name Kiwi Punch Relation: Unknown to her. Name: Low Breeze Relation: Adopted Brother They had a shaky start when he pinned her down thinking that she harmed snow. She held it against him and did not like it, as she is a classy mare. As punishment, she forced him to do maid duties. She did feel bad but felt it was the best way forward. She has forgotten what he did to her and will hopefully work together in the future for the better of Snow manor. Friends She is slowly beginning to make friends. Her sister is by far her closest friend as they are family but more importantly, they are friends though and though. Name: Crystal Dancer The first friend she made since working at her sister's manor. they have known each other a few days and are already close friends. Not close enough that she will share her secrets though. But they are still close. Name: Meta witch Miss meta witch is a maid in snow's manor. Also one of Roses closest friends and a lovely mare. she is very pretty and rose is deeply in love with her and she is also in love with Rose. They have worked together for over a week and alredy they are being really honest with each other. They will have a blooming relationship over the next few months. Name: Ren Suzugamori Sir Ren, the master of the manor. She has a good relationship with him and always aims to remain on his good side. In fear of being dismissed and in fear of him being nasty to her. She does protect him and looks out for his best interests. She sees him as an extension of Snow and will treat him the same way she treats her sister, with the utmost respect for his authority. Jobs She worked for a wealthy family in Prance as a Maid within the manor. she was a lone maid so she had a lot of chores to do. She left when her employer hired a team of maids without her knowing. After this she drifted from household to household as a Maid. She then found permanent employment as the head maid in her sister's manor. She does not mind this as she loves the manor and loves her sister. Trivia * Favorite flower: Daisy * Favorite Princess: Unknown * Will only speak when spoken too * Defensive of her sister * Loves meeting new ponies * Elegant and Graceful. * The same player behind Snow Star's account. * Is attracted to mares. * Would not be afraid to force a stallion into a maid uniform. So don't think about breaking in Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Mares